


Pool

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Viv & Lisa, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Talk about sex toys, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, talk about kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Viv & Lisa, Jill, Katie & Ruesha, Danielle & Beth, Jill, Leah & Jordan and Lia & Caitlin are enjoying a full week of sun & fun in their Italian vacation villa.The story focuses on Viv & Lisa.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 36





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> * Apart from (hopefully :-)) hilarious conversations and sweet friendship story lines, this story contains explicit sex (with the main focus on Viv & Lisa).  
> * English isn't my first language, so please forgive for my many mistakes. Hope you still love the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill walks into Viv & Lisa's room immediately after knocking. She thinks they are just chilling... but instead, she sees a naked Viv standing against the wall opposite the door, obviously having a good time with Lisa.

‘Is it cold?’ Katie asked Ruesha, who had put her toe into the pool. ‘Nah, not rea…’ and before she could finish her sentence, Katie had pushed her, causing Ruesha to splash into the pool, still wearing jeans, shoes and a T-shirt. They had just arrived in their Italian vacation villa, together with Viv & Lisa, Jill, Leah & Jordan, Beth and Daan and Lia and Caitlin. A full week of fun and sun, they’d all been looking forward to this for so long. Laughing and screaming, Ruesha came to the surface: ‘Miss McCabe, you are gonna fucking pay for this’, she yelled. The other girls laughed. ‘Someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight’, Daan smirked.  
‘I was hoping for another kind of punishment, to be honest’, Katie winked. 

The girls laughed again, and Viv and Lisa exchanged a quick glance. The evening before they left, Lisa had been walking around in her underwear all the time, teasing Viv, obviously looking for a response, and Viv had rewarded her with a delicious spanking, after which she had fucked her with her strap on. It had been mindblowing for both of them, so when Katie mentioned something about 'punishment', both Lisa and Viv felt their bodies react instantly.  
Katie wouldn't have been Katie if she hadn't seen glancing Viv and Lisa at each other. 'Girls, I saw that', Katie chuckled. 'What were you thinking of?'  
She almost knew for sure Viv and Lisa were a wild couple in bed, and she was always asking inappropriate yet funny questions about their sex life. But even before Viv or Lisa could respond or even blush, Ruesha had come out of the pool and sneaked up on Katie. With one big push, she threw her into the pool, diving in right after her. 

While the two Irish girls wrestled each other in the pool, the others screamed and laughed. Viv wrapped her arms around Lisa from behind, initially just to hug her but when Lisa started screaming and laughing, she threatened to throw her into the pool, too. ‘Please Viv, noooo! I want to keep my shoes and clothes dry!’, Lisa begged, and Viv gave in to her. 'Aaaah, that's sweet, Viv', Jill said, and Lia agreed. 'You're such a pussy, Viv', Katie screamed from the pool, just as Ruesha jumped on her in an apparent attempt to drown her. 

They all laughed, and Lisa turned around and kissed Viv. 'Thanks babe, for not throwing me in.' Viv thought she looked really hot in her super tight jeans shorts and shirt and she pulled her even closer. 'Just because you're so incredibly sweet and pretty', Viv said, smiling. They shared a soft kiss.  
'Ladies, could you please get a room?', a voice close to their ears said. It was Leah, who stood just an inch from them, smiling.  
Lisa and Viv chuckled. 'Sorry, we'll save this for later', Lisa said, winking at Viv, who looked at her with heart eyes.

'Why don't we get installed in our rooms and put on our bikinis so we can all swim or lay at the pool', Caitlin said. They all agreed, even Katie and Ruesha who had continued their fight in the water. To prevent the villa from getting soaking wet, they stripped down naked before entering, drying themselves with two towels Jordan had picked up from their bedroom. Beth started whistling, and soon the other girls followed. Katie and Ruesha danced towards their bedroom, not at all bothered by the fact they were naked, cheered on by the other girls.

Viv and Lisa went to their room. After Lisa had put her bluetooth speaker on the bedside table and put on some music, she inspected the bathroom. 'Wow, the bathroom is great, the shower is very roomy and we have a big..' She stopped talking when she looked at Viv, who had put on her bikini. Viv looked up and asked: a big…?',  
'A big... bath… my God, you are such a babe. This bikini should be illegal', Lisa said, stroking her belly. Lisa loved it, it was so muscular, but her skin was incredibly soft. Viv smiled, shyly. 'You are a babe, too', and she kissed her neck, putting her hands on her ass. 'Your ass in those jeans is just… wow.' 

Within seconds, they were kissing passionately, Viv squeezed Lisa's ass and Lisa began stroking Viv's nipples. 'Shouldn't we be joining the other girls?', Viv asked.  
'Yeah, but I let you down yesterday, so I want to make it up to you', Lisa said with a smile, and she slowly, she took off her girlfriend's bikini to admire her naked body.

Yesterday, Lisa had fallen asleep right after all the wild action, not 'returning the favour' to Viv, who had been totally fine with that. But Lisa had felt guilty this morning, and this was her way to make amends. She pushed Viv against the wall behind her, cupping Viv's pussy, causing Viv to get wet instantly - as she basically always did when Lisa touched her pussy. ‘Oh, I love this, you’re so wet’, Lisa smiled, playing with her pussy for a while, before she started fucking her, exactly as Viv liked it, with two fingers, very slowly, very deep. 

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, and before she knew it, Viv looked Jill in the eye. Obviously, they had accidentally left their door open, so Jill had thought it would be OK to walk in right after knocking, especially because she heard music playing. She thought they were just chilling... but instead, she saw a naked Viv standing against the wall opposite the door, obviously having a good time with Lisa.  
'Whoooops', Jill said, her face bright red, 'I'm so sorry', and she took a sprint out of their room, closing the door as quickly as possible. It had all happened in the blink of en eye so Lisa, who stood with her back towards the door, had only seen Jill’s pony tail disappearing. 

Lisa looked at Viv again, her hands on her hips now. 'Oh my God, was that Jill?'  
'Yes! Shit, I think I didn’t close the door properly', Viv said. She did feel embarrassed, but she realised it could have been so much worse. Of all the things she and Lisa loved to do, Jill had thank God only witnessed this - a fully dressed Lisa fucking a naked Viv against a wall.  
Obviously, they were both thinking the same thing.  
'Imagine she had seen me lying on your lap while you spanked me. Or you doing me doggy style like last night', Lisa said. Viv added: 'Or me naked on my knees, wearing a blindfold, with you feeding me chocolates.' 'Or me being the strict police woman, handcuffing you!'  
They both cried with laughter now. 

When they had finally stopped laughing, Lisa looked at Viv and smirked: 'Anyway, where were we?', as she touched her pussy again. Viv closed her eyes, and felt Lisa’s fingers slide back into her, slowly and deep. Lisa kept on fucking her like this for quite some time - she loved this delicious build-up to ultimate pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Viv begged her softly to fuck her harder. Lisa gave in to her request, and started rubbing her clit with her other hand. Within seconds, she fucked Viv to a climax, which had her sink through her knees. Lisa caught her and pushed her onto the bed, kissing and caressing her.

When Viv started unbuttoning Lisa’s shorts, initially, she wanted to stop her girlfriend, because they were supposed to join the others, but once she felt Viv’s fingers in her panties, she couldn’t resist anymore. ‘Just a quickie’, Lisa whispered, ‘no need for undressing me or foreplay, just fuck me right away.’ Viv smiled and let two fingers slide into her panties. ‘Fuck me', Lisa whispered. ‘Third finger?’, Viv asked. ‘Oh yes’, she moaned. ‘Fuck me, babe. Fuck me hard.’  
Viv did what she asked, pumping three fingers deep into her, in a relentless pace, looking in her eyes all the time. 'Oh God yes, fuck me babe, I'm yours. Yes, I want to feel you deep inside me. Oh God, yes', she whispered. Viv just loved her eagerness, the way she totally surrendered to her.

Lisa started rubbing her own clit, and when she came, she seemed to swallow Viv’s fingers, holding them captured in her soaking wet pussy for at least a full minute. Viv waited patiently for Lisa's muscles to relax before pulling her fingers out of her. ‘Oh God, that was way too good’, Lisa moaned. ‘I’m going to take a quick cold shower now to cool off a bit, otherwise, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.’  
Viv smiled - she loved this girl so much, it was almost unreal.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to join the other girls. A couple of them were outside, Daan, Beth and Lia were in the kitchen fixing drinks but Jill was nowhere to be seen. 'Hey girls, what would you like?' Lia asked. 'Ice tea for me, please', Viv said, and Lisa asked for a diet coke. 'Let's see where Jill is', Lisa said. When Viv and Lisa knocked at Jill's door, she instantly opened it, her face turning red again. 'Oh girls, I'm soooo sorry, the door was open and I heard music so I assumed... I didn't want to interrupt anything’, Jill said.  
'Don't worry, it was a happy ending after all', Viv said dryly, causing the three of them to laugh - Jill looked very relieved.  
Viv added: ‘Sorry you had to witness that - I should have closed the door’.  
Jill smiled. ‘It’s OK.’  
'But to be honest', Lisa smirked, 'it could have been much worse - we were really happy you didn't catch us during one of our naughty sm activities with blindfolds and handcuffs.’ They burst out laughing, and Viv said: ‘Come on, let’s have a drink.’ Jill went first, followed by Viv and Lisa, who just had to squeeze Viv's ass and wink at her. Viv smiled at her and thought how much more fun the two of them could have as long as they closed the door properly.


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To her horror, Jill accidentally breaks Viv's necklace - the one her granddad had given her. Viv is devastated, and Jill is determined to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute chapter about Viv and Jill.

Oh, jesus fucking christ, Jill’, Viv exclaimed, holding two parts of her necklace in her hand. ‘I told you to be careful.’  
‘Oh noooo, I’m really sorry, Viv, I really am’, Jill said, ashamed and startled.   
Jill had started wrestling Viv, despite her warning to be careful, but Jill, always being a bit clumsy, had continued, and now it turned out she had broken Viv’s necklace. She instantly recognised it as the one Viv had gotten from her granddad, who had died a couple of months ago.   
Viv didn’t wear it often because it was rather precious, but she thought it would be perfect for wearing it during dinner in the town nearby. When they had returned to the villa, Jill had started wrestling her, just like she often did. Viv always thought that was fun, except for tonight.

Viv was devastated - she was anything but materialistic, but this simple necklace meant everything to her. ‘Can you maybe start ruining your own stuff instead of mine?’, she yelled. Angry and sad, Viv went to her room to put the two pieces in the small wooden box she kept it in, took a seat on the bed and cried. Jill wanted to go after her, but Lisa stopped her: ‘No. Let her.’ Lisa knew her girl needed to be left alone for a while when she was in a state like this. Jill had tears in her eyes: ‘I really didn’t mean to…’  
‘I know, and Viv knows that, too', Lisa said, wrapping her arms around her. It’s just… you can be so reckless at times. And you know how important this necklace is to her. I mean, ruining both her headphones and her new shirt are nothing compared to this…’   
They had only been a couple of days in the villa, and Jill had been capable of accidentally throwing Viv’s headphones into the pool and right after that, she had unintentionally splashed tomato sauce all over Viv’s new, white button down shirt.   
Of course, Viv had been angry with her, but only for a short time. Jill was one of her best friends, and she loved that reckless, clumsy girl to pieces. She could easily buy new headphones and the shops were full of button down shirts. But this necklace was simply irreplaceable. 

After a while, Lisa decided to go to their room, where Viv was still sitting on the bed, crying softly. Lisa wrapped one arm around her, taking a look at the broken necklace in the box. ‘I know how much it means to you babe’, Lisa said, stroking Viv’s tear stained face.   
‘Yeah, it’s just… I love Jill, but she can be so…’, Viv said.  
‘Reckless’, Lisa said  
‘Yeah’  
‘You know… Jill is in tears, she feels so sorry.’  
‘And she should be. But let’s join the others, there’s no point in staying in our room.’ Viv took one last look at the broken necklace, closed the box and put it in her bag.

When they returned, Jill walked towards Viv straight away, crying. ‘I really am sorry’, she said. ‘I really am. If I can do anything to…’  
‘I think it’s best if you don’t do anything for a while’, Viv replied caustically. But she felt sorry the moment she had said it. ‘Oh, come here’, Viv said, hugging Jill, who started crying on her shoulder. Viv looked at the wet stains on her shirt and smirked: ‘Hey, are you ruining another shirt of mine now?’ They both laughed and hugged again and then Beth said: ‘Who’s up for a drink?’ The girls all shouted their preferred drinks, and laughed and chatted. 

When Lisa went inside to go to the toilet, Jill followed her. ‘Hey, _meisje_ , I have an idea’, Jill said. ‘In town, there’s a very good jewelry shop, you know, the one I went to yesterday’. Lisa smiled - when Jill had gone in there, the girls had made jokes about her buying wedding rings for all her crushes - Jill always flirted with every handsome human being, and she got lots of attention from both men and women. ‘Yeah, of course I remember that jewellery shop’, Lisa said, looking amused.

But Jill didn’t let herself be distracted and said: ‘Well, the owner seemed to know everything - he even fixes 17th century clocks. He’s supposed to be one of the best jewelers in the world. Maybe I could ask him if he could take a look at Viv’s necklace?’  
‘Girl! That’s an amazing idea!’, Lisa exclaimed. Quickly, she gave the wooden box to Jill and whispered: ‘Guard it with your own life.’  
Jill smiled and said: ‘I will. Oh, and I have something else. Come here.’   
Jill took Lisa to her room and showed her a brand new, beautiful, white button down shirt. ‘Wow. that’s beautiful’, Lisa said.   
‘It’s for Viv’, Jill explained. ‘A replacement for the shirt I ruined. I bought it this morning.’  
‘That’s sweet! But Viv said it wasn’t necessa…’  
Jill interrupted her: ‘I know. But I do think it is necessary. And I also bought her new headphones.’  
‘Jill! She doesn’t want that. You know her sponsor is JBL, so she’ll get new ones when we’re home.’  
‘Yeah, but she likes them here as well, and on the plane. I was going to give her the shirt and the headphones tonight, but that was before I ruined her necklace. Hopefully, tomorrow, I can give her a new shirt, new headphones and a fixed necklace.’  
‘You’re really crazy. Crazy, but sweet’, Lisa said.  
Jill smiled. 

The next morning, when Viv, still half asleep, joined the other girls for a light breakfast in the kitchen, she noticed Jill wasn’t there. That was very unusual, because Jill loved eating in general, and breakfast in particular. ‘Is Jill still asleep? Shouldn't we wake her up?’ Viv asked.  
‘She already ate early, she had to go into town for something’, Caitlin said.   
‘Buying wedding rings again?’, Leah smirked, and everyone laughed. 

It wasn’t until two hours later, that Jill returned from town. Even from a distance, Lisa could see Jill had succeeded in the things she had planned to do. She was all smiles and she almost danced into the villa. ‘Hi girls!’, she exclaimed, and put a big box on the table. ‘For you ladies, when it’s coffee time. Or tea time, for the crazy English and Scots. Or now, if you're hungry.’ Jordan opened the box and noticed a large selection of very luxury looking chocolates. ‘From that chocolaterie we saw yesterday, the one where people lined up outside.’ The girls started screaming and cheering, gathering around the box.. ‘Wow, girl! This is amazing!’ 

Jill winked at Lisa and then said to Viv: ‘Do you have a second? I have something for you. Come with me.’  
Viv looked surprised, and followed Jill to her room. Jill opened her closet and gave her the new headphones and the new shirt.   
‘Jill! You shouldn’t have! I told you not to..’  
‘I know, but I want you to have this. Hopefully the shirt fits you, but I think it does. I tried it on, and it was a bit too tight for me, so I think it should fit you perfectly.’  
‘But I really think…’  
‘Sssh. Just try it on. Or don’t you like it?’  
‘I do! It’s beautiful! But you shou…’  
‘Try it on then!’

Viv took off her T-shirt and put on the button down shirt.   
‘Wow, you look stunning’, Jill said, smiling. ‘Look at yourself in the mirror’  
Viv did, and she could only agree it really suited her.  
‘Thanks, but….’  
‘Good, glad you like it. And I don’t want to hear any discussion about the headphones, either. Just take them. I know how much you love listening to music here and on the plane.’ It was true, Viv sometimes needed to isolate herself, if only for half an hour, and headphones really helped her with that.  
She hugged her friend firmly and long. ‘Thanks so much, girl. You’re crazy.’

Jill smiled, unhooked from their embrace and said: ‘I’ve got something else for you, too.’  
Viv looked at her, surprised, when she gave her the familiar wooden box.   
‘Open it.’  
Viv did, and she saw her necklace, in one piece again. ‘This is incredible. But how…?’  
‘I had it repaired by one of the best jewelers in the world’, Jill said, proudly.  
‘The one where you buy all your wedding rings?’, Viv smirked, but she had tears in her eyes.  
‘That one, yeah’, Jill said, smiling.   
Viv hugged her friend again. ‘Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me.’  
‘I know’, Jill said, wiping away Viv’s tears and hugging her friend again.


	3. Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie tells the girls a juicy story about Jill.

‘Now this looks amazing’, Caitlin said. ‘It does!’, Jordan agreed as they all sat down at the dinner table they had put outside. Lisa had just prepared two big dishes of lasagne for them, which looked and smelled really delicious. Viv, who had helped Lisa in the kitchen cutting vegetables, put two plates of salad on the table: tomato, basil, buffalo mozzarella and olive oil, topped off with a little black pepper.

‘Enjoy your meal!’, Lisa said, and they started filling their plates with the boiling hot lasagne and the fresh salad. ‘This is soooooo good’, Beth said. ‘It really is, thanks Lisa!’, Daan added.  
Lisa smiled and said: ‘A big thanks to Viv too, who cut the veggies.’  
‘And wow, look at those veggies, no one could have cut them better’, Katie said, ‘that’s why I’m such a big fan of yours. You're a real goat’  
They all laughed. 'I didn't know you were so easy to please', Viv smirked.  
Ruesha added dryly: 'To be honest, I didn't know either.' Laughter filled the room again, and Katie lovingly poked her girl.

Lisa: ‘By the way, Viv also made the salad, which is called… what's it called again?’  
‘Caprese’, Viv said.   
‘It’s delicious’, Jill said. 'It is!', Daan and Beth said simultaneously.  
Viv chuckled, she had never been good in getting compliments.

When they had finished dinner, they had coffee and tea with the chocolates that were still left from the gigantic box Jill had bought.

When they were still chilling at the table, Beth came outside, holding her phone and a pair of bluetooth speakers. ‘Ladies and… ladies’, she said. ‘I’ve got a special surprise for you! We are going to play a game!’

‘Fine, as long as it’s not Twister, because I don’t want Jill to have another attempt at breaking my arm again’, Leah said. They all laughed. Jill had had to put her foot on the yellow dot yesterday, and as she did, she had slipped and fallen on Leah’s arm, causing the latter to scream. They all laughed. 

‘It’s just my way of flirting with you’, Jill winked at her.  
‘Oh, just like you were trying to flirt with that waitress the other day?’, Katie asked, smiling sardonically.  
Jill laughed and blushed, and the others looked at her questioningly.   
‘What waitress? What’s this all about?’ Lia asked.  
‘Katie! We promised to not tell anybody’, Viv said, but she couldn’t help laughing.

Jill covered her face - that had become bright red now - with her hands, and Lisa and Viv both put a comforting arm around her, laughing.   
‘Well’, Katie said, who clearly enjoyed having the opportunity to tell a juicy story, ‘Viv, Lisa, Jill and I were going to that coffee bar yesterday, when the rest of you were still shopping, remember? The waitress there was… she was just stunning, like, a real babe.’ 

Glancing at Ruesha: ‘Not as pretty as you of course babe, but still, hot as fuck.’ The girls laughed, and Ruesha poked her. She knew her girl could “really appreciate feminine beauty”, as she would put it herself, but she also knew she was like a puppy for her. 

Katie: ‘So Jill had obviously also noticed her…’   
‘I hadn’t’, Jill exclaimed. ‘That is not true!’   
Viv raised her eyebrows, and said: ‘Well, we all noticed her.’  
Katie: ‘Exactly. Even Viv, who normally only has eyes for Lisa, was impressed by the… sheer beauty of this woman.’  
‘And by her big boobs, Lisa added. They all laughed and screamed. Lisa: ‘Sorry, but that was true, her tits were big.’  
Viv nodded. ‘Yep.’

Katie: ‘But anyway, Jill decided to use her one and only, tried and tested seduction technique: trip and fall into someone’s arms.’  
They all burst out in laughter.  
‘That really happened? Oh my God’, Lia said, crying with laughter.  
‘And? Did it work? Did you get her phone number?’ Caitlin asked.  
‘And did she catch you, anyway?’ Daan asked.  
‘Well I… It’s. I… ‘Jill stuttered, blushing, laughing and feeling embarrassed all at the same time.  
‘The waitress did indeed catch her’, Lisa said, ‘Jill landed with her nose between her… They all started laughing, Jill poked her and Lisa said: ‘O no, that’s not true. She caught her, Jill apologised and the waitress smiled. And then we had coffee and tea, served by this Italian babe.'

Viv: 'And Jill flirted with her'  
Jill: 'I complimented her, because she could speak Dutch, that's all'  
Lisa: 'Because she could say something that remotely sounded like 'thanks' in Dutch, you mean. By your standards, I would be a professor in Dutch language, and Beth would be my assistant professor.'  
They all laughed and Jill just said 'Nah!' pretending to be indignant, laughing. 

Katie: 'But the love story ended there. Suddenly, the waitress seemed to have vanished in thin air'  
Viv: 'Jill even pretended she didn't have cash, so she had to go inside to pay by card. But she wasn't there, either'  
‘She was probably so overwhelmed by Jill’s looks that she needed to recover for a while’, Jordan said.  
They all laughed and Viv hugged her friend, whose face started to get its normal colour back again. 

‘Sorry, babe, but I just had to tell this’, Katie said to Jill, who stuck out her tongue to her. She knew Katie had a big mouth and she was always making fun of others, but she had her heart in the right place and she would never intentionally hurt other people.

‘Anyway, sorry about this interruption, but, we’re going to play a game!’ Beth repeated, ‘and it’s not Twister. You don’t even have to have physical contact.’  
Katie, acting disappointed: ‘Oh, never mind then.’  
‘Your time will come, babe’, Ruesha said, seductively.   
They all laughed, and Beth yelled: ‘Jeeez, girls, can you all please pay attention and save your dirty thoughts for your own rooms? Because… we are going to play… a pop quiz!’


	4. Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night full of fun, Lisa plays a naughty booze game with Viv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, people :-)

‘YES’, the girls yelled - even Viv who didn’t know anything about music - she was just looking forward to a game in which she could quietly enjoy her drink while her friends were being chaotic and competitive. And she looked forward to seeing Lisa shine, because she was a living pop music Wikipedia.

Beth let them listen to fragments of music, old and brand new, of which they had to write down the title and the artist, they had to recognise songs that were played in reverse or played by a classic orchestra, fill in missing lyrics…   
Beth was in her element as a quiz master - she was funny and witty and she put her friends in their place when they gave silly answers. 'The right answer was of course The BeeGees, and no, Jordan an answer like 'those guys with squeaking voices’ won't earn your team points, not even a half one'. 'Listen Jill, I'm not rewarding you for your answer 'that Beatles guy' - you should know his name is Paul McCartney.' 

Lisa, who was in a team with Viv, Ruesha and Jordan, seemed to know everything, no matter if it was Bowie songs, brand new music, rock or pop music, Britpop or country. Even Viv, who already knew her girl knew so many different kinds of music and artists, was surprised by her vast knowledge. Every now and then, she would pinch her arm approvingly, smiling, and Lisa would smile back at her - that warm, sweet smile of hers that always melted Viv's heart.

Lisa's team was the ultimate winner, and Beth had a special prize in store for them: an enormous box filled with mini bottles amaretto, flavoured wodka, limoncello, whisky and chocolate liquor. Lisa wanted to share them with her teammates, but they insisted that she would all have them, because she had come up with so many correct answers.

They continued their fun night with their own pool party. Jordan had put candles everywhere and dimmed the lights, which created a very intimate atmosphere. Caitlin turned out to be a top DJ, playing a wide variety of music, and she was more than happy to play requests. The girls danced until they were hot, sweaty and tired - and then danced some more. 

Viv made herself comfortable on a chair with soft cushions and stretched out her long legs in front of her, a drink within easy reach. She thought she'd done enough for today and she didn't like to dance anyway because, as she claimed, she had no sense of rhythm. But she loved to watch her friends having fun on their own 'dance floor'. Occasionally, she was kept company by one of them who sat down to have a drink.

Daan was a really good dancer, Viv concluded, sexy and stylish, as were Leah and Lia; Jill definitely had a sense of rhythm but her moves were more funny than sexy.   
Lisa, Viv thought, had it all - she could do the moonwalk and funny Scottish dances but she also had many sexy dance moves, which would totally mesmerise Viv. Regularly, Lisa came dancing towards Viv, moving her hips and smiling at her seductively. Viv looked at her in awe every time she did that, and she just couldn't keep her eyes off her ass in those tight, short jeans she was wearing. 

When they were home in London, Lisa would sometimes dance around in her underwear, teasing Viv and waiting for her to grab her and do whatever Viv liked to do with her. Just what she had done the night before they left for Italy. Lisa had been deliciously submissive, and Viv had been more than comfortable in her dominant role.

On other occasions, Lisa would dance and tease Viv, making perfectly clear that she was the one in charge and Viv was only allowed to look and to wait for whatever Lisa commanded her to do. A couple of weeks ago, Lisa had put on music and then excruciatingly slowly taken off all her clothes in front of Viv, rocking her hips, showing her ass and her tits, and Viv hadn't been allowed to touch her until Lisa had been completely naked. She had pushed Viv on her back on the couch and she had sat on her face, telling Viv to lick her towards an orgasm, which had turned on Viv so much she almost came herself when Lisa reached her climax.

The way Lisa was behaving right now, definitely told her that her beautiful girlfriend was in charge this time. Once they would be in their room tonight, Lisa would be the one deciding what was going to happen - Viv looked forward to that.

After a couple of hours, the girls were tired of dancing and called it a day. Jill and Jordan had drunk a little too much wine and disappeared quickly in their respective rooms, Leah followed Jordan and could hardly prevent her from tripping over a pair of shoes, causing them both to giggle.  
Beth and Katie were pretending to have an argument about the questions and answers of the quiz, while Daan, Ruesha and Caitlin were having one more cocktail - 'the very last one, no, really'.  
Lisa sat down on Viv's lap and kissed her.   
'You're such a good dancer', Viv said, stroking her hair. 'You are really sexy, you know that?'  
Lisa chuckled. 'Thanks, babe' and she kissed her girl. 'Shall we go to our room?'   
'Yeah', Viv smiled.  
Lisa got up from Viv's lap and took her hand. 'Come with me' 

‘Don’t forget to take your prize’, Beth said when Lisa and Viv, still holding hands, were making their way to their bedroom.   
‘Don’t worry, it’s booze, I would never forget that’, Lisa smiled, and she picked up the bunch of bottles. The other girls laughed. 'Sleep well, ladies!', Daan said.   
'And have fun with whatever you're planning to do right now', Katie whispered to Viv, a naughty smile on her face.   
Viv winked at her: 'Thanks'

When they had entered their room, Lisa put the bottles on the bedside table.   
'So you liked watching me dance tonight?', Lisa asked, putting her arms around Viv, kissing her.  
'Yeah', Viv said, smiling.  
‘Did you think I was sexy?’  
‘Yeah’, Viv said  
‘How sexy?’ Lisa asked.  
‘Very sexy’, Viv said.  
‘Of course, answers to questions are always very subjective’, Lisa said with a naughty smile on her face. ‘I need scientific proof for your claim.’ And as she said that, she unbuttoned Viv’s shorts and let her fingers slide into her panties, touching her pussy, which was so wet that it even surprised Lisa. ‘Wow, babe, you really thought I was sexy. I love that’ .  
She pushed Viv against the door, fucked her briefly while rubbing her clit and then stopped before Viv could reach her climax. Viv looked at her, helpless, craving, but Lisa was inexorable: ‘Not yet, babe’. Viv sighed, knowing she had to be patient because she was at Lisa’s mercy - and she loved it.

Looking at the bottles at the bedside table, Lisa said: ‘Mmm, amaretto, I love that’.  
‘They are all yours, why don’t you drink one?’ Viv said.   
Lisa had had only one sip of Katie’s cocktail today, because she couldn’t handle the combination of sun and alcohol very well.   
‘Hm, I don't have a glass here, and I don’t feel like going back to the kitchen again’, Lisa said.   
‘It’s just a mini bottle, you won’t need a glass’, Viv said.  
‘Hey! Do you think I’m a barbarian?’, Lisa asked, and they both laughed.  
'Would you like me to get a glass from the kitchen then?' Viv asked.  
But Lisa got a naughty look on her face, looking at Viv. ‘No…. I’ve got an idea’, she said, 'just take off your clothes and lie on the bed, on your back', Lisa said.  
Viv looked at her, surprised, but she instantly did what Lisa told her - there was no way she would even think of refusing.  
Once Viv lay down on the bed, Lisa sat on her knees next to Viv’s naked body. She told her to lie still, removed the cap from the amaretto bottle and then carefully, poured the liquor into Viv’s belly button.   
Viv raised her eyebrows and smiled - only her sexy, wild girl could come up with something like this. ‘That tickles’, Viv said, but Lisa warned her to keep her body still. ‘Otherwise you’ll spill all the booze!’  
Once her belly button was filled with the almond liqueur, Lisa started sucking and licking the booze. Both the feeling and the sight of that really turned Viv on - she thought it was incredibly sexy.   
‘Mmmm’, Lisa said, ‘that was good’, licking her lips, and then kissing Viv so she could have a taste of the booze, too. Viv returned her kiss, passionately, and Lisa smiled at her. She just knew how turned on Viv was feeling right now, and she was determined to drive her totally crazy with horniness.

Before continuing her little booze game, she stripped naked, put her clothes on a chair and sat next to Viv again who hadn't taken her eyes off Lisa undressing herself, not even for half a second. She knew that body so damn well, but she could never get enough of looking at it. 

She kissed Viv and then opened another bottle, cocoa wodka. ‘Let’s try another one’, she said, a naughty look on her face, ‘but you need to lie really, really still, okay?’ Viv nodded, smiling.

Lisa poured a small amount of wodka between Viv's small breasts, and watched it drip slowly towards her belly button. Lisa licked it, all the way up from her belly button towards the sensitive skin between her breasts. She sucked and bit her nipples, kissed Viv again, and then poured just a little bit of the booze just below Viv’s belly button, watching it drip down. Just when it had reached the top of her pussy, she licked the booze off her body again, ‘accidentally’ touching Viv’s clit, which was extremely swollen. Viv moaned softly when Lisa touched her clit. ‘Spread your legs, babe’, Lisa whispered.   
Viv obeyed and before she knew it, Lisa poured some of the wodka on Viv’s clit, drop by drop, and started licking and sucking it. Viv moaned loudly - she had obviously forgotten she had to keep quiet. ‘Ssshhh’, Lisa said, giggling. ‘Sorry’, Viv whispered. ‘O my God, this feels so good.’ 

Lisa smiled, and poured some extra drops on her clit, sucking it instantly after. She sucked it so good, a mix of firm and soft, she let her tongue draw circles around her clit, and then sucked it again. She poured the last bit of the wodka on her clit and started sucking and licking again, while slowly fucking her with two fingers. Everytime Viv was about to come, Lisa stopped licking this lovely pink button, and she would just continue fucking her. After a while, she would start sucking her clit again and stop just in time again. 

‘Please make me come’, Viv desperately begged her. But Lisa just smiled and even removed her fingers, looking down on her, enjoying the sight of her girl being so horny and desperate.   
‘So you want to come, huh?’ Lisa teased her, stroking her inner thighs  
‘Yes.. please, make me come’, Viv whispered. ‘Please’  
'Maybe I want to play with you some more', Lisa said, and she lay down on top of her and concentrated on Viv's nipples, sucking and biting them gently. 

Her upper leg was between Viv's legs, who pushed her soaking wet pussy against it, obviously trying to ride herself to a climax. Lisa immediately punished her by biting her left nipple, far from softly. Viv moaned and held her breath. 'You know you deserved that', Lisa said strictly. 'I am the one who decides what happens to your pussy. And if you keep behaving badly…' Lisa pinched and bit her nipples. 'You will get punished, and there won't be any ..' Lisa touched her clit, '..pleasure'.   
Viv moaned again and tried to lie still - she wanted to come so badly, it was almost unbearable.  
Lisa played with her for a while, stroking, biting, pinching and caressing her, and then looked at her gorgeous pink pussy, which was beautifully wet. The juices dripping out of it caused a big wet spot on the bed. Her clit was so extremely swollen it looked like it could explode any moment.  
‘Alright then’, Lisa said. ‘I give you permission to come now', pushing her fingers deep into her, slowly, and starting to lick and suck her pussy again.   
It only took her seconds to reach a powerful climax, which was immediately followed by a second one. She groaned, way too loudly. ‘Babe! Sssshhhh’, Lisa said, smiling. ‘We don’t want to embarrass Jill again’.  
‘I’m sorry’, Viv whispered, sounding out of breath. Lisa put her arms around her girl, who needed some time to come to her senses.

It was only after a couple of minutes that Viv said: ‘This was just.. wow. You’re so hot, you know that?’  
‘Hm no, I don’t’, Lisa smirked. ‘How hot am I, exactly?’  
Viv: 'Very hot. Actually, way too hot'   
And before Lisa could respond, Viv had put on a bathrobe, and walked out of the room, only to return 2 minutes later with a big glass completely filled with ice cubes. Lisa moaned softly in anticipation, it was clear they had changed roles.


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv thinks Lisa is too hot and uses ice cubes to cool her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut

Viv sat down on her knees next to Lisa. ‘As I told you, you’re way too hot’, she said, teasing Lisa's nipples using an ice cube. Viv had teased her with ice cubes before, but now, they even felt extra cold, because her body was hot from the sun, the dancing and the liquor she just had. In fact, it felt so cold she tried to wipe the ice cube away with her hand.  
‘Stop that’, Viv said strictly, grabbing her own T-shirt and that of Lisa’s from the chair, wrapping them around her wrists and tying both hands to the poles of the bed. Lisa felt incredibly helpless, her hands tied to the bed, and she had to give her utter best to not moan loudly when Viv kept on teasing her nipples with the ice cubes, forming circles around them, holding them against her lovely rosebuds until there was just water left. Her nipples felt hot and cold at the same time, and they were deliciously painful when Viv pinched them, which she did, pretty hard… With every pinch, she felt her pussy becoming wetter.

‘And now, it’s time for some real pleasure’, Viv said, with a smile that Lisa could only describe as a combination of sweet and devilish. Viv put an icecube on top of her pussy, and let it slowly melt, causing small cold streams dripping onto her swollen, pink clit. Lisa moaned, louder than she should, but she couldn’t stop herself. Viv pinched her nipples again, hard, and then bit them, warning her to be quiet.   
Lisa moaned softly and obeyed her, and Viv took another ice cube, which she ran through her folds and pushed against her wet hole. Lisa tried to move her pussy away because it was so extremely sensitive, but Viv used one hand to push her hip firmly to the bed, using the other hand to hold the ice cube against her pussy, watching it melt. Lisa had to do everything in her power now to not moan or scream - being tied to the bed and held down by Viv's strong hand, her only option was to undergo this treatment and surrender to whatever Viv had in mind for her - and God knows she loved that.

Viv took another ice cube from the glass, and pushed it against her entrance, letting it partly slide into her - it was so cold it almost felt unbearable. In fact, it was just unbearable. As soon as Viv noticed the exasperated look on her girl's face, Viv stopped teasing her. ‘Is it too cold, babe?' Viv whispered. 'Yeah, a bit, I’m sorry', Lisa apologized. ‘No, I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you’, Viv whispered, kissing her lips and caressing her body with her warm and soft hands. 'Are you alright now?', Viv asked. Her soft and sweet tone almost brought tears to Lisa’s eyes - her badass, cool girlfriend was such a sweet and gentle lover.   
'Yes, I’m OK babe', Lisa said, kissing her. And then after a few seconds, she added with a naughty smile: 'I'm very ready for whatever you had in mind to do with me'.  
'Are you? Well, very good then', Viv smiled. 'So I guess you’re ready for… this?’, pushing two fingers into her soaking pussy. ‘Oh God yes’, Lisa moaned, closing her eyes, arching her back. Viv pushed her long fingers into her, slowly but deep. After a few thrusts, she pulled her fingers out of her and pushed them back in.  
The ice had made her pussy, and especially her entrance, extremely sensitive, and Viv knew that. That was exactly the reason why she fucked her like this - every time she removed her fingers and pounded back into her, it caused extremely powerful sensations in her pussy - so good it almost hurt. Viv fucked her so sensitive pussy so good, so deep. Every time Viv left her empty, she pushed her body forward and welcomed her girlfriend’s fingers back into her with a soft moan, watching the strong muscles showing in Viv’s right arm while she pounded her fingers into her. 

Lisa moaned, feeling helpless and so horny she had the feeling her whole body was glowing, ready to explode, just waiting for that one extra spark to push her over the edge. So when Viv started licking her clit, she reached her climax almost instantly, trying not to groan too loudly.  
With her hands still tied to the bed and Viv pushing her down onto the bed firmly, her orgasm seemed to last even longer than normal - Viv watched her in awe, her mouth a bit open, concentrated. She wanted to see it all: her beautiful, sweaty face, her gorgeous well toned body and her soaking pussy which was continuously dripping. 

When her climax had faded away, Viv removed her hand from her hip. 'That was quick, babe. I love to see you come like this. Can you do that again for me?'  
'For you, I'd do anything', Lisa whispered, spreading her legs a bit further for her, shamelessly showing her soaking wet pussy to Viv. 'Anything', she repeated.

To her surprise, Viv started untying her from the bed. Once she was released, Viv said: 'Show me what you'd do for me'. To be honest, Viv didn’t have a clue what Lisa was going to do - anything would be perfect. 

Lisa looked at the glass of ice cubes and suddenly had an idea of what might please Viv. With a naughty look on her face, she put an ice cube between her fingers and sucked it, looking in Viv’s eyes. Then she leaned back on one elbow, spread her legs, and let the icecube slide into her hot and wet pussy, pulling it out again and pushing it back into her wet hole. All the time, she kept looking Viv in the eye.   
Viv looked at her in awe - a couple of weeks ago, Lisa had masturbated in front of her which was definitely one of the sexiest things she had ever witnessed. Seeing Lisa fucking herself with an ice cube was at least equally sexy. 

Viv couldn’t keep her eyes off her girlfriend’s gorgeous pink pussy, which seemed to swallow the ice cube, spit it out again and swallow it back in. It was such a magical sight that Viv decided to just watch Lisa doing this incredibly sexy thing until the ice had completely melted.  
‘Was this good enough for you?’ Lisa asked subserviently.  
‘Almost’, Viv said - watching this had turned her on massively, and she had just one desire now… ‘Turn around, sit on all fours’

Lisa obeyed, saying: ‘But my pussy is so sensitive now, please, be gentle’. But then she lowered on her elbows, her ass sticking in the air, her pussy wet and open for her, showing Viv she wanted her to be anything but gentle with her.  
Viv loved this little game of theirs so much... ‘You know I’m going to fuck you hard babe, so you’d better be a good girl and open up that horny pussy for me’. 

Lisa moaned in anticipation, holding her breath when Viv entered her sensitive wet hole with two fingers, pulling them out, pushing them back in, just as she’d done minutes before. She repeated this about twenty times, in, out, in, out, and everytime she entered her sensitive hole again, her pussy felt even more sensitive.   
Juices started dripping out of her pussy, she was so incredibly horny. Of course, Viv noticed that and she decided a rougher treatment was needed. Without warning, she started fucking her deep, rough, hard and fast. Just when her sensitive pussy had gotten used a bit to her fingers, Viv added a third one and continued fucking her, pumping her fingers deep into her soaking wet hole. Lisa totally surrendered to Viv, she fucked her so hard, so good, so rough, and there was nothing she could do about it, except from receiving her long fingers that were pounding into her so deep.  
‘Oh God, yes, fuck me, I’m yours’, Lisa moaned, ‘I’m all yours’.  
Viv showed no mercy, banging her fingers deep into Lisa's soaking wet hole... Just when Lisa thought she needed to be released real soon now, Viv’s fingers were gone. She looked over her shoulder and Viv said: ‘Turn around, babe, lie on your back. I want to taste you, and I want to see you come.’

Lisa turned around, spreading her legs, while Viv made sure she was lying comfortably so she could really enjoy her orgasm.   
Slowly, she let two fingers slide into her and then started to lick her clit, pressing her tongue firmly against that lovely pink button, sending electrical shocks into Lisa's body. Lisa groaned and whispered ‘Oh fuck yes, yes, yes’ and within a minute, she crashed over the edge, the muscles in her pussy contracting and holding Viv's fingers captured inside her.  
Viv smiled as she watched her come, and waited until she had relaxed so she could pull her fingers out of her pussy, causing Lisa to moan when she did. 

Viv lay down next to her, putting her arms around her and kissing her.   
‘Oh my God, Viv, that was so good’, Lisa whispered.   
'You were amazing', Viv said. 'I thought I would faint when I saw you playing with the ice cube’  
'I'm glad you didn't' Lisa smirked. 'because then I would have missed you fucking me doggy style'  
They both chuckled and Viv pulled her even closer to her, until Lisa started to giggle. ‘Yikes! You feel sticky because of the booze... If we don’t take a shower, we’ll be glued together tomorrow morning.’  
'Yeah, and how are we going to explain that to the others?', Viv said, causing them both to laugh.  
They got up and took a shower, caressing and stroking each other, but avoiding any 'sensitive zones' in Lisa's words, because they really needed some sleep instead of more climaxes. After the shower, they lay in bed, kissed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discuss Harry Styles' song Watermelon Sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a hilarious conversation about oral sex. (well, I hope you, dear reader, will think it's hilarious as well)
> 
> (I just guessed we needed this kind of entertainment after tonight's defeat. Whatever they had for dinner tonight, don't do that again girls. Thanks)

It was another hot, sunny day, and the girls were chilling at the pool. Jordan had put on some music and was singing along to Harry Styles’ “Watermelon Sugar”.  
‘You know what the song is about, don’t you?’ Katie smirked.   
‘About… watermelons?’ Jordan replied, smiling as if she had just unravelled a big mystery after years of research.  
‘You figured that all out by yourself, Sherlock?’ Leah asked with her well known mix of sarcasm and affection. She had known Jordan for years now, and she still hadn’t figured out whether Jordan’s remarks were either intended as jokes or just unintentionally funny.   
To be honest, she didn’t care - Jordan made her laugh, and she loved her, simple as that.

‘Sooo, what is the song about, according to you?’ Daan asked.  
‘It’s about oral sex’, Katie said.  
‘Oh yeah right, everything in your world is about oral sex’, Beth replied, causing the girls to laugh.  
‘Now, I wish that were true’, Ruesha said, dryly.   
‘Ooooh’, Katie said, pretending to be shocked and poking her girl. ‘Now THAT is unfair. Did you forget about yesterday night?’ Ruesha stuck out her tongue and smiled at Katie. The other girls screamed.  
‘Jeeez, too much information’, Daan said.

‘But Katie, how do you know it’s about oral sex?’ Beth asked.  
‘I read it, and Harry Styles himself didn't deny it. Anyway: the lyrics speak for themselves: “It tastes like strawberries on a summer evening, and it sounds just like a song. I could never go without watermelon sugar high.” He also sings: “I just wanna taste you”, so…’ Katie said.

‘So it’s about licking the carpet’, Caitlin smirked.  
‘Eeeeeew, stop it’, Lia said, poking her girl.

‘Licking the carpet? Who would want to do that?’, Jill asked, frowning, causing the girls to laugh out loud. ‘Hey, I’m Dutch, remember? How should I know?’, Jill said.

‘It’s an expression. It means performing oral sex on a woman’, Lisa explained.  
‘Eating pussy’, Ruesha clarified.   
‘In which “eating” is not to be taken literally, by the way. It means licking a pussy. Or sucking. Or maybe biting, but certainly not eating’, Lisa added.   
Laughter sounded again, and Viv smiled at her girl, blushing lightly, thinking about how good she was with her mouth...

‘I guess the expression ‘licking the carpet’ dates back to the pre-shaving era’, Leah added dryly, causing everyone to laugh again.  
Jill looked puzzled, so Leah added: ‘You know, before women started shaving, they used to be more hairy 'down there', so it might have resembled a carpet a bit more when licking it.’  
Another salvo of laughter. 'Very well explained', Beth said.

‘Hey, but isn’t Harry Styles bisexual?’, Lia asked. ‘So it could also be about performing oral sex on a guy, then.’  
‘Nah’, Viv said. All girls turned their heads towards Viv, who until then, had been quietly sipping her ice tea, listening to the discussion, obviously amused. 

‘Ah, professor Viv would like to share her expert opinion on this’, Katie smirked.   
‘I’m pretty sure it’s about oral sex with a girl’, Viv said.   
‘Why?’, Leah asked.  
‘Because guys don’t taste like watermelons. Or strawberries’   
They all started laughing.  
‘Oh, and girls do?’ Katie asked, still laughing.  
‘Uhm, yeah’, Viv said, blushing, glancing at Lisa, who blushed as well, melting for her girl.

‘Wait… Why were you even asking that question?’, Ruesha asked Katie, and they started wrestling each other again, cheered on by the others. ‘Depending on how much you have been sweating that day, it would be more like a salty watermelon’, Katie smirked.  
‘Oh, Katie, stop it!’, Beth exclaimed, laughing. 

‘I think you were indeed right, by the way, Katie’, Daan said, looking at her phone  
'About the salty watermelon?', Leah asked, causing everyone to laugh again.  
'No!', Daan said, 'about the meaning of the song. If you watch the video clip, then you can only come to the conclusion that the song is indeed about oral sex.’ The girls gathered around Daan’s phone and watched the video, agreeing with her.

Lisa, in the meantime, looked at Viv with heart eyes, and whispered: ‘I look forward to tasting your watermelon sugar tonight, babe’. Viv blushed and smiled, feeling her body react instantly. 

***

Around 11 pm, they all decided to go to bed, like a bunch of old ladies. The sun, the swimming, the food, a bit of alcohol, the laughter: it had made them all tired and sleepy.

‘I need a shower, this sunscreen is so greasy’, Lisa said, when they had entered their room. ‘Yeah, I’ll go after you’, Viv said.   
‘No, you’re not’, Lisa said, and Viv looked puzzled.   
‘You’re coming with me right now.’ The look in her eyes was hot, as if she had lit a fire in them. ‘Let’s get undressed.’


	7. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa wants to taste Viv's watermelon sugar

And without losing eye contact, they started undressing themselves, throwing their clothes on the floor. Once they were naked, Lisa grabbed Viv’s hand, and slowly, they walked into the shower. It wasn’t until Lisa had turned on the shower on a very soft jet that felt more like a nice and lukewarm drizzle rather than a shower, that they started kissing, slowly, softly, the skin of their naked bodies touching each other.   
Carefully, Lisa applied shower gel on Viv’s body, washing her gently, and Viv did the same to Lisa, concentrating on Lisa’s nipples, something that got her approval easily. ‘They’re so greasy’, Viv smiled. ‘They really need to be washed properly’. Lisa smiled, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Viv's touching that caused her nipples to become hard and ready.

They took their time, exploring each other’s bodies like it was one of the first times they had ever touched each other. They stroked and kissed each other gently and softly, paying extra attention to all parts of their bodies they loved so much. Viv kissed Lisa’s neck and earlobes, softly pinched her nipples and stroked her ass, Lisa caressed Viv’s hips and abs, stroked her ass and kissed her nipples. They didn’t say much, they just smiled, kissed and touched each other gently. 

‘I’m gonna taste your watermelon sugar’, Lisa whispered in Viv’s ear, and she slowly lowered on her knees to kiss Viv’s pussy, softly. Viv closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, putting her feet apart to create more room for Lisa. Lisa started kissing her girlfriend’s pussy, carefully touching her folds. Viv’s clit was swollen and almost screaming to be touched, but Lisa ignored that lovely pink button for now, and concentrated on the other gorgeous parts. She licked and softly bit her folds that were also wonderfully swollen, and pushed her tongue against her entrance. Viv moaned, but Lisa smilingly warned her to be quiet - every sound made in the bathroom sounded at least twice as loud. Viv smiled and promised to avoid making noise - which wasn't easy at all, because Lisa was treating her pussy so good… She kept on pushing her tongue into her entrance as deep as it would go, holding Viv’s ass with her hands to push her tongue even deeper into her. 

Still holding and squeezing her ass, Lisa switched her attention to Viv’s clit now, gently licking it, making circles around it with her tongue. It took all Viv’s energy to not moan loudly - Lisa seemed to be sending delicious but powerful electrical shocks into her pussy. Lisa decided it was time to release Viv, so she started sucking her clit - she knew this totally drove her crazy. She sucked her swollen clit so good, she seemed to know exactly what Viv felt and how to respond to that. 

When Viv came, she had to put her own hand against her mouth to prevent herself from screaming and moaning, and she sank through her knees until she sat down on the bathroom floor. Lisa positioned herself on her lap holding her tightly, the soft drizzle still raining down on them. ‘I love, love, love your watermelon sugar’, Lisa whispered, causing Viv to smile.


	8. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their shower, Viv gives Lisa what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is smut

Lisa got up, turned off the shower and helped Viv on her feet, who was still feeling a bit shaky because of her climax. They both took a big towel and started drying each other off, softly, carefully. In the bedroom, Lisa let herself fall on the bed, on her back. ‘That was lovely’, she said, smiling. ‘Yes, it was’, Viv said, and she sat on top of her girl - Lisa could feel the warmth and wetness of her pussy on her belly - and kissed her.   
‘Mmm, I love that’, Lisa smiled.   
‘Me kissing you?’ Viv asked.  
‘Yeah, that, too, but I meant your pussy on my belly. It’s anything but a carpet.’  
They both laughed.   
‘Glad to hear that. I did my best shaving it.’ Viv said, dryly.  
Lisa laughed.  
‘I know that, and I love that. You have the best and the softest pussy in the world.’  
‘No, I'm sure that's yours. But let’s find out, so we can be sure’, Viv smirked. Still sitting on Lisa’s belly, she reached around her own back to touch Lisa’s wetness, who couldn’t help but moan. ‘Ssssh’, Viv warned her, ‘be quiet!’. ‘Ooops’, Lisa whispered, smiling. Viv played with her pussy for a while and then lay down next to Lisa, her head near her pussy, so she could see it from close range, touching it carefully.   
Lisa spread her legs so Viv had a perfect view on her entrance, which was extremely wet and open. She played with her wetness, softly touching her folds and her soaking entrance.   
When she put a finger against it, Lisa immediately pushed her body down so she could feel Viv’s finger slide into her. When Viv put a second finger there, and she thrusted her pussy forward again, craving to feel her fingers inside her. Teasingly, Viv let her fingers slide out of her, put them against her entrance and then quickly removed them when Lisa tried to let them slide into her. 

Lisa pushed herself up on her elbows, looking at Viv, her eyes full of lust, spreading her legs further, showing Viv how horny and ready she was.

Viv put two fingers against her entrance, again, but this time, she didn't remove them - and Lisa seemed to swallow them with her pussy, moving her body up and down to fuck herself using Viv's fingers.   
Mesmerized, Viv watched her doing this for a couple of minutes, and then she pulled them out of her again: ‘You're way too eager. You know what I’m gonna do? I’m gonna fuck that wet pussy of yours so good.’ Lisa moaned softly, she loved it when Viv talked aggressively like this. 

Without warning, Viv fulfilled her promise: she pushed two fingers into her, deep, hard and rough. Lisa, who was still leaning on her elbows, threw her head in her neck - she loved this, she was craving to be fucked, and Viv knew that. She thrusted her fingers into her, deep and hard, looking in her eyes all the time. ‘This horny pussy of yours is so wet, I think you need more’, Viv whispered, and before Lisa could say anything, she had added a third finger. ‘Pull up your knees, I want to fuck you deeper’, Viv commanded. Lisa was so horny now - she loved Viv’s way of fucking her pussy, so deep and hard it almost hurt. She obeyed by pulling up her knees and felt Viv’s long fingers pounding deeper into her. 

Viv looked at her own fingers being swallowed by Lisa’s pussy and said: ‘This is still a bit too easy, isn’t it?’ Lisa looked at her and said, a naughty look on her face: ‘Is it? Maybe you just have small fingers’. Viv knew for sure now - she wanted more. ‘Small fingers, huh? I’m going to fuck you so hard with them that you will want scream for mercy. But you can’t, because you need to be quiet.’ 

She removed her fingers now, leaving Lisa's pussy empty - but not for long. Viv put four fingers together, pushing them against her entrance, carefully, because she didn't want to hurt her.  
‘Open up that horny pussy of yours for me, babe. I’m going to fuck you so hard', she said. Gradually, she pushed her fingers further into her, really stretching Lisa’s pussy now. Viv paid close attention to Lisa’s face to make sure she wasn’t hurting her. Lisa had her eyes closed, a concentrated look on her face, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Then, she opened her eyes, looked at Viv, and pushed her body towards her. ‘Fuck me’, she whispered, a wild look in her eyes. ‘I’m all yours babe, fuck me as hard as you want.’ Viv started moving her fingers deeper into her, she could feel Lisa’s pussy stretch around them.  
Lisa was still leaning on her elbows and saw how her girlfriend’s fingers disappeared in her, a bit deeper with every thrust.   
Viv was filling her pussy completely, and it felt so good..   
'I'm fucking so hard right now, but you know what? I expect more from you, I really want to stretch that horny pussy of yours.'  
And she put her pussy to the test even more when she pulled her fingers out of her, and pushed them deep into her soaking wet hole again, as deep as she could, causing a sexy, sopping sound every time she did that.

Viv was fucking her so deep and rough, stretching her pussy so good. Lisa had expected Viv to touch her clit by now, but she just kept on fucking her, removing her fingers every now and then and then pumping them back in.   
Viv made her wait so long, she just kept on pounding her four fingers into her, showing no mercy, making her pussy become extremely sensitive. ‘You’re mine’, Viv said, as if she had just read her mind, ‘and I’m gonna fuck you as long and hard as I want. And I can tell you: I’ve only just begun.’   
Lisa loved this, she knew she had to beg her to help her reach a climax, and it felt so good to be submissive. Viv’s fingers pounded into her, stretching her pussy with every thrust, fucking her as deep and hard as possible, showing her so good who was in charge.  
‘Please’, Lisa begged. ‘Please Viv, make me come.’   
‘You know what I just said, I’m fucking you as long and hard as I want’, Viv said, and she kept on fucking her for about two minutes before finally bringing her head to her pussy, still pounding those long fingers into her. The incredibly good combination of Viv fucking her so hard with four fingers and her tongue softly licking her clit was simply mesmerizing. When Lisa crashed over the edge, she had to do everything in her power not scream with pleasure. Her whole body shocked, as Viv removed her fingers, and then licked her to another climax. All the muscles in her body contracted and then she totally relaxed, lying perfectly still, her legs still spread. Viv pressed a kiss on top of her pussy and then cuddled up next to her girl. 'Your watermelon sugar isn't so bad either', she whispered, and they both chuckled.


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls play Truth or Dare. Just a mix of funny Dares and hilarious and sexy Truths.

It was about eleven thirty in the evening after a long day of fun and sun, and a small group of them (the rest had gone to sleep 'or was busy doing other things', as Katie suspected when she saw Caitlin dragging Lia to the bedroom) were chilling and drinking at the big kitchen table when Katie suddenly said: ‘I've got an idea’  
The girls looked at her and they knew from the look on her face she was up to something.  
‘I’m not going to play strip poker’, if that’s what you have in mind’, Ruesha said.  
The girls laughed, and Katie pretended to be disappointed. ‘Ok, so no strippoker then. But how about Truth or Dare? I’ve got a so-called adult version with me, with juicy questions and funny dares.’  
‘An adult version?’, Daan asked. ‘It’s not a sex game or something, right? Because then I’m out.’  
‘Hey, would I ever buy such a game?’ Katie asked, pretending to be offended.  
‘Yeah, you would, so Daan was right to check beforehand’, Viv said, causing everyone to laugh.

‘Listen, they’re juicy questions and dares, but there’s no dare like: ‘fuck the person on your right hand side’ or anything like that', Katie said.  
‘Oh, that’s disappointing then’, Lisa said, with Viv sitting on her right hand side and they all laughed. Viv looked at her with heart eyes - this afternoon, when they were supposed to have an afternoon nap, Lisa had jumped on Viv just to fuck her to an incredible orgasm, stating: ‘I’ve been watching you all morning wearing this bikini which should be illegal. Sorry, not sorry, I just had to do this.'

The atmosphere was relaxed and they all trusted each other, so they agreed, a bit excited about what to expect. ‘The basic rules: you choose a truth or a dare and you do exactly what is on the card. And: no videos, and everything said or done here, stays here. Ready?’, Katie asked. ‘Yeah’, they all said.

Katie started, choosing Dare. She had to perform a love song to one of the people in the group - they all agreed that one couldn’t be Ruesha - so Katie chose Viv, who didn’t know where to look when Katie started singing ‘Something Stupid’ to her, sitting on her knees, looking at her with puppy eyes, causing the girls to cry with laughter. 

Beth had to eat two tablespoons of the spiciest thing in the house, so she wasn’t too happy with Lisa who had bought some extra spicy tabasco just the day before. Beth’s face turned bright red when she had eaten the condiment, and the girls nearly died laughing. ‘I’m so sorry Beth, how could I have known?’ Lisa said, crying with laughter.

Daan also chose Dare, and she had to put her phone on speaker, call her best friend and say she was mad at her for some stupid reason. Her friend on the other side of the line, was shocked at first - 'But Daan, what did I do wrong?' and Daan answered: 'You know perfectly well what you did wrong!' - but after a few minutes she said: 'You're joking, aren't you?' and they all laughed, and Daan was very happy with the truth revealed - she honestly felt sorry for her friend, who had sounded really concerned.

Jill chose Truth and had to answer the question: ‘Tell us about the most recent time you accidentally walked into someone who was naked’. Jill grinned, and looked at Viv and Lisa, who both started laughing and blushing, so the others immediately knew that something had been going on.  
'Ooooooh', Katie said, 'Now this is going to be a juicy story, look at them both blushing!'  
‘Well, two days ago, I accidentally walked in on Viv while she was naked’, Jill said. ‘That’s it.’  
‘But the card says ‘tell us about it’, Katie said, teasingly. 'So just naming the person alone isn’t enough.’  
Jill looked at Viv, who nodded, smiling. ‘Just tell them. To be honest, I thought you’d already told them', Viv said.  
‘No!’, Jill said. ‘I would never do that’  
‘Tell what?’ Katie asked. ‘Come on, tell us!’  
‘Well, I.. I.. went to Viv and Lisa’s room and their door was open and I heard music playing, so I knocked and then walked in straight after and then I saw Viv’, Jill said.  
‘And she was naked?', Beth asked.  
'Yes’, Jill said.  
‘And?’ Katie asked. ‘What was she doing? Was Lisa naked as well?’ The girls screamed.  
‘Oh for fuck’s sake, just tell them’, Viv said.

‘Well, Viv was naked, standing up against the wall opposite the door, and Lisa was in front of her, with her clothes on, ehm… giving her a good time, so to say.’  
They all laughed, including Viv and Lisa, whose faces were now as red as that of Beth after eating the tabasco.  
‘Was Lisa on her knees?’, Katie asked, clearly determined to drag all the juicy details out of Jill.  
‘No, she was standing up’, Jill said, and the girls all laughed and yelled.

‘I think you have enough details now, don’t you? Or would you also like to know how many fingers I used?’ Lisa asked Katie, causing the girls to cry with laughter.  
'So you were using your fingers, not a toy’, Katie smirked, getting poked by Ruesha. ‘McCabe! Enough!’

Viv chose Truth: ‘You have to have sex with all people in this room, but you can exclude one person. Whom do you exclude?’ Viv almost instantly said: ‘Jill’, causing a short, uncomfortable silence in the group.   
Jill looked at her, puzzled. ‘That was a very quick answer… do… do you think I’m unattractive?’  
Viv: ‘No, I don't! It just would feel so wrong. It’s just… it would be like having sex with my brother.’   
‘Aaaw, that’s sweet’, Beth said and they all agreed.  
Jill stood up and hugged Viv firmly. ‘That is indeed very sweet’, Jill said, hugging her again. ‘Although I’d love to fuck you while you're standing up against a wall’, she added, winking, causing an enormous laughing salvo.

After they had all stopped laughing, they continued the game. Lisa chose Truth, and she got the question: ‘Tell us about your favourite sexual position’. Lisa, whose face had just regained its normal colour, blushed again. ‘Oh, jesus!’ She glanced at Viv, who smiled at her, shrugging, as if to say: just tell them.  
‘Ok then’, Lisa said. ‘Doggy style’ They all screamed.  
‘Receiving or giving?’ Katie asked.  
‘Receiving’, Lisa said, her face red as a tomato, glancing at Viv, who was also blushing now.  
'Fingers or… a toy?', Katie asked, causing the girl to scream again.   
'Jesus, Katie!', Daan exclaimed.  
'Toy', Lisa said, covering her face with her hands.  
‘I just knew you two were wild’, Katie said to Viv and Lisa, approvingly.  
‘Isn’t it your turn now?’ Lisa said, to finally distract the attention to someone else.  
'Honestly, I would love to hear all the juicy details, but I'll ask for them when one of you is drunk enough', Katie said, causing everyone to laugh again. Katie winked at both of them, almost proudly.

Luckily for Viv and Lisa, Katie also got her share of inappropriate and embarrassing Truths to reveal, such as 'Tell us about 3 of your favourite kinks?' 'Just three Katie, not all 254', Ruesha said, dryly.  
Katie: 'Oh my… ehm… lacy underwear…?'  
Lisa: 'Sorry, Katie, but that is definitely not a kink - everybody loves lacy underwear' - and they all agreed.  
'Yeah, Katie, a real kink is something unusual that turns you on', Beth added.  
'Come on babe, or do you want me to describe all of your kinks?', Ruesha said with a devilish smile, causing a salvo of laughter and screams.  
Katie, her face a bit red now: 'All right. Well, I love to see women wearing leather, like leather pants and jackets'  
'And leather underwear', Ruesha added, 'especially the pieces that show a lot of skin on… strategic places, so to say'  
They all laughed, and Katie, her face very red now, said: 'Thanks babe, for revealing that'  
'You're very welcome', Ruesha said, dryly.  
'And the other two?', Jill asked.  
'Women wearing uniforms, like the ones they wear in the army. If I was a soldier, and I would have a lot of female colleagues wearing uniforms, we would lose wars because I'd be horny all the time', Katie said, causing them all to laugh.  
'And kink number three?' Beth asked.  
'Uhm… bondage', Katie half whispered, looking at the floor.  
'What?', Jill asked.  
'Bondage - being tied to the bed. Or to whatever', Ruesha clarified.  
'Ah, submissive Katie, nice! Or is it you tying Ruesha to the bed?', Daan asked.  
'Hey! Do you think I would let me tie to the bed by her??', Ruesha asked.   
They all laughed.   
'Now this is certainly surprising, Katie, because you're always telling tall tales about being in charge and all, but now it turns out you're as submissive as fuck', Lisa said, smiling sardonically, causing everyone to laugh again.  
'I'm so gonna kill you, Evans', Katie said, laughing, her face still red.

The others had to answer questions like 'Tell us about the weirdest place you've ever had sex?', 'Tell us some juicy details about your sexual fantasies', so they were all blushing towards the end of the game. Beth and Daan went to their room, telling the others they felt tired, but the way they had been looking at each other for the last hour, suggested they would certainly not be going to sleep right away. ‘Don’t make too much noise while “sleeping”, girls’, Katie smirked.


	10. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv, Lisa, Katie and Ruesha stay up late and ask each other questions about kinks, fantasies, toys and role play.

Only four of them were left now: Katie, Ruesha, Viv and Lisa. They had all, except for Viv, a little too much to drink, so the conversations got hilarious and at times, totally inimitable. ‘So Katie, uniforms, huh? Tell us all about it’, Lisa said, half lying on the couch, leaning with her back against Viv who gently stroked her hair.   
‘Uniforms are… hot, they radiate authority and power’, Katie said. ‘I get intimidated by women wearing them and uhm, well, it makes me horny. Don’t you have a thing for uniforms yourself?’

‘Well’, Lisa said, turning to Viv who sat behind her, smiling and still stroking her hair, ‘a couple months ago, we… or I... bought a police uniform to surprise Viv.’ Katie and Ruesha looked at Viv, who raised her eyebrows and smiled, shyly.  
‘So the uniform was delivered, but it turned out to be of very bad quality, so the moment I had put it on, I started sweating like a pig. And even worse: the fit was so bad - it was supposed to be a female police uniform, but it was way too big, and not sexy at all. I looked like a male detective in one of those old British police series.’  
They all laughed and Katie asked: ‘So no sexy, strict police woman arresting you that night, Viv?’  
‘Well, instead, I was arrested by a naked, sweaty police woman, which wasn’t so bad, either’, Viv smirked, causing them all to laugh. Giving her leg a little squeeze, Lisa looked at Viv, a naughty smile on her face. She could very well remember how she had tied Viv to the poles of the bed using the handcuffs, and playing with her endlessly after she had done that. Viv’s pussy had been so incredibly wet, and she had begged her to fuck her and to make her come. Which she had done, finally, and Viv had come so hard she almost cried.

‘What did you do with the uniform?’, Ruesha asked.  
‘I threw it away, to be honest. We did keep the handcuffs’, Lisa winked. ‘But anyway, McCabe, you were the one telling us about uniforms. Do you have one at home?’  
‘Ehm… not one… we have two’ Katie replied, glancing at Ruesha, who smiled at her.  
‘Two?’, Viv asked. ‘Two different ones, you mean? Army and something else.. or?’  
‘No, two different army ones. One for me, one for Ruesha’, Katie said. ‘Two different ranks, a private uniform for me, so an ordinary soldier, and a colonel uniform for Ruesha.’ Katie’s face had become a bit red by now, and they all giggled.  
‘Oh, right, so you do role play, then?’, Lisa asked.   
‘Uhm yeah’, Katie said. ‘Not like all the time, but you know, every now and then.’  
‘I like that’, Lisa said, glancing at Viv, who smiled at her. God, she loved her sexy girlfriend.

'So… private McCabe is being taken to task by captain Littlejohn then, I guess', Lisa asked.  
'Exactly, I always need to teach her a lesson - or two. Or three', Ruesha said, a naughty smile on her face. Katie smiled back, blushing, obviously thinking about the 'lessons' she had received..

'I’m really curious now and I want to ask so many questions - just tell me if I'm asking too many or too personal questions’, Lisa said.  
Ruesha: 'Nah, just ask. We'll tell you when we don't want to answer them.'  
'And I've got some questions for you, too', Katie smiled, looking at both Lisa and then Viv. This evening, Katie had learned that her cool, unfazed friend had a wild side, which she had kind of hoped for in a strange way. Katie definitely didn't feel anything sexual for Viv, but she had always been curious of her friends’ sex lives, especially that of 'still waters run deep' type of people like Viv. 

'Yeah, OK', Lisa said. Viv just smiled, wondering what kind of inappropriate questions Katie would ask, and also, what Lisa wanted to know about her friends.  
This was definitely not a conversation Viv would have signed up for in advance, but she trusted her friends and she had to admit she found it both interesting and arousing.   
Hearing her girlfriend talk about sex always unleashed an inevitable desire in her body - she loved that feeling, because she knew what it would lead to - she could almost hear Lisa moan and whisper, and feel her burning, wanting skin touching hers.

And that was only for the short term - for the longer term, it could mean an extra dimension to their sex life. At first, Viv had felt a bit insecure about Lisa wanting to explore new things - she was afraid Lisa thought their sex life was not satisfying enough. But Lisa assured her this definitely wasn’t the case - she just loved trying new stuff. ‘Metaphorically speaking, it’s like you try new, or sometimes a bit over-the-top recipes in cooking’, she stated. It doesn’t mean that you don’t like your other recipes anymore. Or that you would only want to eat very exquisite or sophisticated meals. Sometimes you feel like eating pizza, on other nights, you prefer sushi, or snacks, and sometimes you prefer a chique 6 course meal’, Lisa had explained, making Viv smile. 

And Viv could only agree with her - she just loved, loved the things they’d added to their sex life during the years: a bit of power play, a dildo, a strap on, spanking - it had really spiced up things, whereas they also still thoroughly enjoyed ‘simple’ sex.

***  
‘Are you always in charge, Ruesha?', Lisa asked.  
'In this army role play yes. In other role plays, Katie is the boss sometimes, but most of the time it's me. That can't be a surprise, can it?', she smirked.  
They all laughed.   
'I like the idea of role play', Lisa said, glancing over her shoulder at Viv, who just smiled and kissed her hair, ‘although I can imagine it could also feel a bit weird, like you’re an actress.’

‘Yeah, I think that too, although sex is often a bit of playing or acting, isn’t it?’ Viv said. Lisa turned around to look at her, and Katie and Ruesha also had their eyes on Viv. ‘I mean um’, Viv blushed, looking for words, ‘if I say something like “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and there’s nothing you can do about it”, I mean, you know… that doesn’t really mean that I would hurt Lisa or that I would do things she wouldn’t want me to do.’  
‘Viv! Do you say such dirty things to your girlfriend?’ Katie said, pretending to be shocked, causing them all to laugh.  
Lisa looked at her with heart eyes. ‘I like it when Viv talks aggressively. And you’re absolutely right babe, that’s also a kind of role play.’ The others agreed, and Lisa leaned against Viv again, who continued stroking her hair.

‘But anyway’, Lisa said, ‘if you do a role play like you do - do you follow a certain script? I mean, do you write the story before you start playing or…’  
‘It kind of grows organically, I think’, Katie said. ‘And ehm… it’s not like we’re playing in an art house film or anything. Basically, it’s just a kind of superficial porn story - an excuse to get horny, naked and have sex’, Katie said, causing them all to laugh.  
‘I’m a bit offended here’, Ruesha said, ‘I always thought you assessed my acting qualities as top class, and now you tell me I’m just a third-rate porn actress.’ They all laughed, and Katie gave her girl’s leg a little squeeze.   
‘Don’t think I’ll let you get away with this, private McCabe’, Ruesha smirked, and they all laughed again.

***   
‘Anyway, Lisa, what role or roles would you like to play?’, Ruesha asked. 

‘Ha! I could be a princess, and Viv could be a tough knight kidnapping me. Or I could have a problem with a leaking tap, and then Viv the plumber could come repair that, and then help me out with… other things as well’, she said, turning her head to Viv. Katie and Ruesha laughed and yelled, and Viv chuckled and blushed, also because she suddenly had some very vivid images in her head of her kidnapping princess Lisa or being the plumber who does a bit more than just some repair work.  
‘I can see you do that, Viv. Didn’t you do most of the plumbing work in your former house? How sexy’, Katie said, causing them to laugh again.  
‘Viv repairing things or using tools in general is ultimately sexy’, Lisa confirmed, an eager look in her eyes. Viv blushed and raised her eyebrows, shyly.  
‘So Viv would be in charge then?’, Katie asked.  
Lisa glanced at Viv: ‘Yeah, she would.’  
‘But you were the one wearing the police uniform’, Ruesha said.  
‘Yeah, sometimes I’m in charge. But most of the time it’s Viv’, Lisa said. ‘She’s good at it, and I like it when she's in charge. No, I don’t like it. I love it’, Lisa said, and they looked at each other with heart eyes.

‘Well, Viv, as soon as you’re home, go get your tools - I think it’s time for some extra plumbing work in your house’, Katie smirked and they all laughed.   
‘And you could be a badass knight, too. Just don’t buy the clothes in the same shop where Lisa bought that police uniform’, Ruesha added. They all laughed and poured one more drink into their glasses.

‘Sooo you two use toys as well’, Kate said, making herself comfortable on the couch again, leaning against her girl.  
Viv and Lisa giggled. ‘Uhm, yeah’, Lisa said.  
‘So you use handcuffs?’ Katie asked.  
‘Yup’, Lisa said.  
‘Dildo?’  
Viv nodded.  
‘Strap on?’  
‘Yes’, Lisa said.  
‘Who is wearing it? Only Viv?’ Katie asked.  
‘Yeah Viv’, Lisa said, ‘always.’  
‘Never felt the need to switch?’ Katie asked.  
‘Nah. I don’t know. It suits Viv better than me. Not literally, but figuratively, I mean. Same with the dildo, by the way. I’m on the uhm… what did you call it? Receiving end’, causing them all to chuckle.

‘Blindfold?’ Katie asked.  
‘Yes’, Viv said.  
‘Paddle?’ Katie asked.  
‘Paddle?’, Viv asked. ‘What’s that?’  
‘A kind of small wooden plank with a handle. You can use it to spank someone’, Katie said.  
‘Uhm, no’, Lisa said, glancing at Viv. 'Just hands'. Being whipped had never seemed very appealing to her, but being spanked by Viv using a paddle could be very interesting. Viv smiled at her, as if she knew what she was thinking.  
Katie: 'So you like being spanked or punished?'  
Lisa: 'Yeah'  
Katie: ‘Nipple clamps?’   
Viv shook her head. ‘Sorry. We’re not as wild as you thought we were’, she smirked.  
Katie laughed. ‘I’m certainly not disappointed, girls.’

Katie seemed to be determined to have Viv or Lisa talk about toys, but soon she got a bit lost in the subject and started sharing details about her own favourite sex toys (‘wearing nipple clamps is a bit painful, but they are truly… wow!’ and ‘using a paddle can be really exciting’), causing Ruesha to bury her face in her hands. Viv and Lisa almost fell off the couch laughing. ‘Please stop it, Katie’, Viv said, laughing, ‘because otherwise, I can’t look you in the eye anymore without thinking about you wearing nipple clamps or being spanked with a paddle.’ ‘Exactly, this is enough, private McCabe, we’re going to sleep before you will give them nightmares’, Ruesha said.

They emptied their glasses, wished each other a good night (‘Don't do anything I wouldn’t do, Katie said, and Lisa replied: ‘I can’t even think of something you wouldn’t do’) and went to their rooms.


	11. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this talking about sex had Viv very turned on, but unfortunately, the night doesn't have in store for her what she was hoping for.

When they had entered their room and closed the door, Viv immediately started kissing Lisa - all this talking about sex had truly turned her on. All she wanted, was to see and feel Lisa’s gorgeous naked body - she wanted to stroke her, taste her, fuck her...  
But within seconds, she noticed Lisa didn't really answer her kisses very passionately, which was quite unusual. When she looked at her, she immediately saw her face was rather pale. ‘Are you feeling OK?’, Viv asked, a worried look on her face.  
‘No, not really’, Lisa said, ‘I think I had a little too much to drink. Oh God, I’m sorry Viv, I’m not feeling very well.’  
‘Nothing to be sorry about. Let’s get undressed and lie in bed; a good night of sleep will help you make you feel better’, Viv said.  
They both took their clothes off and as soon Lisa was naked, she ran into the bathroom. Viv followed her, and saw her kneel in front of the toilet, starting to throw up.   
‘Oh, babe’, Viv said, sitting behind her, holding her hair to prevent it from getting dirty.  
‘I’m so sorry Viv’, Lisa sobbed.   
‘Sssh, it’s OK, babe’, Viv whispered, still holding her hair while Lisa threw up again.  
That night, Lisa had to throw up several other times, and Viv went with her to the toilet every single time, holding her hair, and keeping an eye on her to make sure she wouldn’t faint. It was not until early morning that they both finally fell asleep. 

***   
Viv woke up around eleven in the morning, feeling a bit hungover although she hadn’t really drunk any alcohol. Next to her, Lisa was still fast asleep, her mouth half open, her hair spread out over the pillow, her naked body barely covered by the sheets. A small bit of drool dripped out of the corner of her mouth onto the pillow. Viv watched her for a while, kissed her forehead softly and then put on shorts and a T-shirt to make her way to the kitchen, where Katie was just preparing breakfast. ‘Good morning, Viv! Wow, you look sleepy. Did you have a wild night?’ she smirked.  
‘Yeah, Lisa has been sitting in front me on her knees, naked, about five or six times’, Viv said, wearily.

Katie, who always had an answer for everything, was speechless for a couple of seconds. ‘Wow, Viv, thanks for sharing, I guess’ Katie said, still a bit shocked by Viv’s openness.  
Viv started to laugh. ‘It wasn’t very sexy though. Lisa was sitting on her knees in front of the toilet, because she had to throw up. And I sat behind her, to prevent her hair from getting dirty.’

Katie now laughed, too, looking relieved. ‘Oh, right… I already thought you were sharing so many details with me - although I probably asked for that myself, yesterday. Anyway: how is she feeling now?’  
‘Better, I think. Around four ‘o clock she finally fell asleep and she’s still asleep as we speak.’

‘Glad to hear that.’ Then, a little hesitantly: ‘Look, about last night: I hope you don’t feel embarrassed or anything. I’ve such a big mouth, and maybe you think I shared too many details about our sex life or maybe you think I asked really impertinent or way too personal questions’, Katie said.

‘Yeah you did. You always do’, Viv smiled, ‘but it’s fine, don’t worry. I mean, we are very well capable of telling you we don’t want to answer certain questions. But it felt good and safe, I really thought we had an interesting conversation. And I’ll never look at plumbing work the same way again’, Viv smirked. They both laughed, as they were joined by Jill.  
‘Hey girls! What are you laughing about?’  
‘Oh, we were talking about plumbing work’, Katie said, dryly.   
‘Right. Sounds hilarious’, Jill said, and they all laughed. 

‘You look like shit by the way, Viv’, Jill said. ‘Has Lisa been keeping you busy again?’  
‘I asked exactly the same question’, Katie said, laughing.  
‘Lisa has kept me busy indeed - she has been throwing up all night’, Viv said.  
‘Oh no, poor girl! And how is she feeling now?’ Jill asked.   
‘Better, I think. She is still asleep’, Viv said. ‘I just hope we didn’t keep you awake last night.’  
‘I slept like a log - I didn’t hear anything. Unlike the rest of the week’, Jill smirked.  
Viv blushed and Katie laughed.  
‘W..what? Oh my God, did you hear us..?’ Viv asked.  
‘Joking!’, Jill yelled, and they all laughed, Viv looking relieved.

When Katie went outside to put the coffee and tea on the table there, Viv asked: ‘Seriously, you didn’t hear us, did you?’  
‘No, not really, not tonight. The rest of the week...just a couple of times.’  
‘A couple of times?! Oh my God, Jill, why didn’t you tell me?’  
Viv looked so embarrassed that Viv put an arm around her. ‘Hey, don’t worry. If it had bothered me, I would have said something. As I said, it was only a couple of times, and you didn’t keep me awake or anything. Forget about it’, Jill said. ‘So, do we have any fruit left?’, she asked, changing the subject. In any other case, Viv would keep feeling embarrassed, but Viv knew Jill meant what she said - she really wasn’t annoyed or embarrassed or anything.

Viv, Jill and Katie prepared the rest of the breakfast and brought it to the table by the pool, where the rest of them were sitting. ‘Yes, food!’, they yelled and they all enjoyed the fresh bread, sandwiches, fruit, tea and coffee.

***

After about an hour, Viv decided to go check on Lisa, when she just stepped outside, still looking a bit tired, but freshly showered and looking a lot healthier than the night before.   
‘Well hello gorgeous!’, Katie said. ‘How are you feeling? Viv told us you have been on your knees in front of her all night.’

They all laughed, and Lisa said: ‘Now, that is very true indeed. It was actually a kind of threesome - me being sandwiched by the toilet and Viv.’ They all laughed and Viv wrapped her arms around her girl, hugging her softy. ‘Are you feeling better, babe?’ Viv asked, stroking her hair.  
'Yeah. I'm so sorry, Viv, I shouldn’t have drunk so much.’

'Hey, there's no need to be sorry, really. It’s not like you’re doing this every week. I’m really happy that you’re feeling better now. Why don’t you eat a light breakfast? There is enough left, or I can make you eggs if you want’  
‘That’s so sweet, thanks babe, but I’ll stick to some bread, jam and tea.’ Viv kissed her forehead and then went to take a shower.   
The rest of the day, the girls hung around lazily at the pool, and Lisa went to sleep right after dinner, still exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before. Viv cuddled up behind her naked girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her, falling into a deep, quiet sleep.


	12. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the others girls are shopping, Viv and Lisa stay home to prepare dinner. There is also plenty of time left for some other activities.  
> ‘Could you step aside’, Viv asked, holding a wooden spatula which she wanted to put away in a drawer that Lisa happened to stand in front of. ‘Yeah, just a sec’, Lisa said, fixing drinks for them. Viv jokingly let the spatula land on Lisa’s ass. ‘Hey!’, Lisa exclaimed, laughing. And then Viv saw the look in her eyes change a little, looking at the spatula. Viv hit her ass again - Lisa briefly closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they knew they were thinking exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut

On an overcast day, the group wanted to go shopping - that is, except for Viv and Lisa. Viv stated ‘she didn’t need anything new’, and Lisa just didn’t feel like shopping as a group. Basically, she only loved shopping on strict terms: only Viv and Mitch had to be there, she just wanted to visit a small amount of shops and there had to be enough time to have lunch. Shopping with a big group, she knew, was always a bit disappointing because everyone had different tastes and preferences - shopping would last longer and lunch would be a quick sandwich in a Subway kind of place. So Viv and Lisa decided to stay in the villa and prepare dinner.  
‘What did we plan to eat again?’ Daan asked.  
‘Spanish tapas!’, Lisa said. ‘We’ve got all the ingredients in the fridge’  
‘Tapas? In Italy?’, Jordan asked.  
‘We’ll probably get arrested for that’, Leah said. ‘But I’ll take the risk, because I trust the culinary skills of Viv and Lisa.’  
They all agreed, and when they left, Katie said: ‘Behave yourselves, girls!’  
‘Sorry, I cannot promise that’, Lisa smirked, causing the girls to laugh and scream.  
‘I don’t fucking care what you do, as long as dinner is ready when we get back’, Beth said.  
‘We can certainly promise you that’, Viv said.

***

Leaving clouds of dust, the girls left, driving down the dirt road towards the village from where they would take the motorway to the city.  
Viv and Lisa waved them goodbye and as their cars were out of sight, they smiled at each other and shared a soft kiss. Lisa pushed her body against Viv’s - she was clearly turned on. Viv smiled, put her hands on her ass, kissing and nibbling her neck. Lisa moaned softly, but then Viv let go of her. ‘Let’s prepare some food first, OK?’ said.  
‘Yeah, you’re right’, Lisa sighed. 

They went to the kitchen and started chopping, pre-cooking and marinating food for about one and a half hour, singing along to a summer playlist Lisa had put together on Spotify, and casually touching each other. When they had everything prepared and put in the fridge again, they filled the dishwasher and Viv washed some of the kitchen utensils by hand and dried them off. ‘Could you step aside’, Viv asked, holding a wooden spatula which she wanted to put away in a drawer that Lisa happened to stand in front of. ‘Yeah, just a sec’, Lisa said, fixing drinks for them. Viv jokingly let the spatula land on Lisa’s ass. ‘Hey!’, Lisa exclaimed, laughing. And then Viv saw the look in her eyes change a little, looking at the spatula. Viv hit her ass again - Lisa briefly closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they knew they were thinking exactly the same. 

***

‘Let's go outside’, Viv said, and so they did. Lisa walked out in front of Viv, offering her a perfect view on that gorgeous ass in her tight shorts. Viv just had to spank her ass again with the spatula, playfully. Lisa looked over her shoulder - her eyes so full of lust and desire that Viv had to swallow.

They sat down at the table and Viv put the spatula in front of her. The clouds had made way for the sun, and although less hot than yesterday, it was a perfect day. ‘I’m really glad we stayed here’, Viv said with a smile.  
‘Yeah, me too’, Lisa smiled. ‘And now that we have prepared everything, there will be plenty of time to do… other things.’  
‘Like swimming?’ Viv said, dryly.  
‘Hm yeah, that too. But also…’, and she got up from her chair, stood next to Viv, unbuttoned her own shorts and took Viv’s hand. Without saying anything, she put Viv’s hand into her shorts.  
Viv smiled, she could feel her wetness through the fabric of her panties, and she started moving her hand. Lisa was still standing next to her, feeling Viv’s hand cupping her pussy, and pushing her fingers against her wet panties.  
Viv then put her hand in her panties, so she could feel the warmth and wetness of her pussy against her fingers, causing Lisa to moan.  
Still touching her, Viv said: 'Wow babe, you are so wet… You know what I've really missed this week?'  
'A dildo? A strap on?' Lisa asked, moaning because Viv pushed a finger into her now.  
'Because I've really missed that', Lisa whispered, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Viv playing with her.

'Yes, that, too', Viv said, 'I really miss fucking you with a big dildo.’  
And to illustrate her words, she pumped two fingers into her wet pussy, starting to fuck her slowly. Lisa closed her eyes and moaned at every thrust. ‘When we are back, I’m gonna throw you on our bed and fuck you so hard and deep with the strap on’, she said, meanwhile pumping her fingers deep into her pussy. Lisa groaned, and pushed her body towards Viv’s fingers, trying to feel them even deeper inside her.  
‘I look forward to that’, Lisa whispered, welcoming Viv’s fingers deep into her wetness.

‘And what I also missed: you've been a bad girl several times this week’, Viv said, ‘but apart from pinching your nipples I haven't been able to properly punish you because we wouldn't want anyone to hear that. But today nobody will hear it, not even now, while we're outside. No one will hear me slapping your ass now… nobody will hear you scream and moan. I want you to undress yourself for me. You can only leave your panties on.' 

Lisa obeyed immediately, putting her clothes on the table. Viv, still sitting on her chair, looked at her for a while, her beautiful, horny girl standing in front of her, looking so sexy with only her panties on.  
'Very good', Viv said approvingly. 'I've got a special plan with you today. You are going to be my sexy personal waitress, and I will be your very demanding and strict boss.'  
Lisa felt a wave of desire in her whole body - she instinctively knew Viv would make here wait excruciatingly long to finally release her. She would be punished, played with, and finally, she would be fucked so hard - and God knows she looked forward to all of this.

'If you do your job well, I might reward you', Viv said, and she briefly fucked her with two fingers, touching her clit. The feeling was so incredibly good that Lisa felt her knees getting weak.  
'But if I'm not satisfied, I will have to punish you', Viv said, removing her hand from Lisa's panties, picking up the spatula from the table, hitting her own inner hand with it, looking Lisa in the eye. 'Got that?'  
'Y..yes', Lisa whispered. Viv talking like this and the thought of being punished made her so horny, she could feel her pussy drip into her lacy panties.

***  
'Good, now go get me something to eat'.  
‘What would you like?’ Lisa asked.  
‘You should know what I like. Go get something.’  
When Lisa returned with a plate with some cheese, tomatoes and cucumber, Viv had made herself comfortable on the outside lounge bed. Lisa put the food on the side table next to Viv. ‘Very good’, Viv said approvingly, shamelessly checking out her body and touching her pussy casually through the fabric of her panties.  
‘Although… what’s this?’  
‘Cucumber’  
‘Yes, I can see that. But you know I don’t like it. So why did you put it on my plate?’  
In reality, Viv was neutral about cucumber, she liked nor disliked it, but she obviously was looking for a reason to teach her a lesson.  
‘I ehm… I didn’t know you don't like it’, Lisa said.  
'Or you were simply not paying attention. And you know what? That annoys me. As my waitress, you should be accurate and flawless. Sit on your knees next to me, on the floor, your face towards mine. Lisa obeyed and felt the hard concrete floor causing an unpleasant feeling in her knees.  
Viv stroked her upper body, and gave her nipples some extra attention by drawing circles around them and softly pinching them. 'You're so beautiful', Viv said softly, 'but you're way too sloppy.'  
And then, suddenly, Viv pinched her left nipple, hard, immediately followed by her right. Lisa moaned, bending her body forward. Viv pinched her again, harder this time, and Lisa moaned again.  
‘Will you be a good girl now?’  
‘Yes, Viv, I’m sorry’, Lisa whispered submissively.  
‘Good. Come sit beside me on the bed, so we can eat something together.’ Lisa felt so incredibly horny - all she wanted was being touched, being spanked, being fucked. But Viv took her time, she just loved to see her become more desperate every minute.

Lisa sat down next Viv, who placed the plate between them. They ate the cheese and tomatoes, and after ten minutes, only the cucumber was left.  
'Get rid of it and get me something I do like', Viv commanded.  
Lisa's pussy felt like it could explode any minute now; she'd never been this submissive, and it felt so good...

She went inside again and when she presented her the plate again, the cucumber replaced by carrot, Viv looked at her and said: 'You think this is a joke?'  
Lisa knew Viv didn't like raw carrot - she had put it on the plate completely on purpose.  
‘Take off your panties. And lie on my lap with your ass up’, Viv commanded.  
Lisa obeyed, and Viv started spanking her with her hand, causing Lisa to moan. This, Lisa realised, was only a gentle build up towards the real spanking with the spatula. Only the thought of that made her pussy even wetter… 

Viv felt Lisa’s wetness dripping onto her upper leg - she wanted to fuck her so badly, she wanted to feel the muscles of her pussy capture her fingers, she wanted to hear the sopping sound of her pussy when fucking her…but her girl needed a firm spanking first.

She touched her pussy and felt her wetness on her fingers. 'Did I give you permission to get this horny? Hm?' she asked strictly.  
'No Viv, I'm sorry', Lisa moaned, as Viv pumped two fingers into her wetness.  
'You should be sorry, because I will punish you so hard. Now get up and bend over the table over there. Now'. 

Lisa did what she was told - she felt deliciously vulnerable, naked, bending over the table, outside - no one would ever see her, because the villa was very secluded, but somehow she felt exposed, which made her extremely horny. She sometimes had fantasies about being punished and fucked while a group of people watched her - something she would never, ever do or want in real life, but she loved fantasizing about it. Standing outside like this gave her exactly the same, gorgeously submissive and exposed feeling. 

Viv was standing behind her, so close she could feel the warmth of her body against her ass. Obviously, she wasn’t in a hurry, slowly sipping from her ice tea. Lisa could hear the ice cubes softly tinkling in her glass.

Lisa’s pussy was even wetter than before, she could feel the juices dripping down her legs. Viv would definitely see it and reward her with some extra punishment for that...  
Viv did indeed notice. She put her hands on her inner thighs and felt her wetness dripping down. ‘I can’t believe this! You’re even wetter than two minutes ago. You know what I will have to do about that, don’t you?’  
‘Fuck me?’, Lisa asked.  
‘Don’t be cheeky’, Viv said, slapping her ass with her hand. ‘Im gonna spank you so hard that you will cry for mercy.’  
‘Oh Viv, why are you being so strict with me?’, Lisa whispered.  
‘Are you really asking me why? You disobey me all the time, you’re sloppy, you seem to think you can become horny whenever you want - enough reasons to punish you.’  
Lisa moaned, pushing her ass towards Viv - she was more than ready to receive what she deserved.  
Viv picked up the spatula from the table and started spanking her - it left warm, red marks on her ass cheeks. This hurts, doesn't it?', Viv asked.  
'Yes', Lisa whispered, pushing her ass towards her, showing her how much she loved it. Viv wasn’t hitting her extremely hard, but being spanked like this was really humiliating - in a very good way. She was totally at Viv’s mercy, who did with her whatever pleased her, and Lisa could just undergo her treatment. All of a sudden, Viv stopped spanking her - instead, she stroked her ass, lovingly and softly. 

‘Such a shame I had to spank you, but you’ve been such a bad girl’, Viv said. She touched her soaking pussy, spreading her fingers, pumping two fingers in her and pulled them out of her again, casually touching her clit. Lisa couldn’t stop moaning, she had totally surrendered to Viv who played with her exactly the way she liked it.  
She started fucking her now, hard, with two fingers, pushing her against the table, using her other hand to pinch her nipple. Lisa welcomed her fingers in her soaking pussy, making sure Viv could fuck her as deep as possible.  
Lisa moaned loudly and God, Viv loved that - she had missed Lisa’s sexy loud moans. She kept on fucking her and used her other hand to touch her clit. When she had almost reached her climax, Viv stepped back and sat down on the lounge bed again, leaving Lisa bending over the table, her pussy dripping. ‘Please’, she begged, ‘please, fuck me’, she moaned, she wanted to be fucked so badly, but she also enjoyed this game so much - Viv teasing her, making her wait, driving her totally insane with horniness.

‘Come here’, Viv said. When Lisa looked up to go to the lounge bed, she saw that Viv was naked. My God, she had such a gorgeous body, Lisa thought. She was so tall, lean, muscular and soft…  
‘You’re my waitress, and you will have to satisfy my needs’, Viv said. ‘I want you to make me come. But first, get me another glass of ice tea.’

When Lisa returned with the glass, Viv was sitting on the edge of the lounge bed. ‘Give me the glass and get on your knees between my legs’, she said. Lisa did what she was told - she had an excellent view of Viv’s pussy, which was very wet, her clit swollen and glistening proudly, craving to be sucked. Lisa brought her face closer to Viv’s pussy, but Viv stopped her. ‘Be patient. I’m going to drink my ice tea first.’ And so she did, very slowly, so Lisa had plenty of time to watch Viv’s pussy getting wetter and her clit getting even more swollen and a deeper colour pink. 

Finally, Viv had finished her drink and when she had put the glass on the side table, she spread her legs some more and said: ‘Lick me’. Lisa buried her head between Viv’s legs and started licking her swollen clit. Softly first, drawing circles around it, teasing her endlessly. 

She knew it would drive Viv mad, and she’d probably be punished some more for that… Viv moaned and grabbed the back of her head to push her against her pussy. ‘Suck me’, she groaned, and Lisa obeyed, for half a minute. After that, she started teasing her again, by licking her pussy, but avoiding her clit.

Viv pinched both her nipples, whispering: ‘If I were you, I’d start doing what I was told - now. Otherwise, I’m gonna punish you so hard you won’t be able to sit on that gorgeous ass for days.’  
Finally, Lisa obeyed, and she started sucking and licking Viv’s clit so good - Viv couldn’t imagine a better feeling than this - Lisa was so incredibly good with her tongue, she seemed to know exactly what Viv was feeling and how she should treat her clit. She came hard, twice in a row, covering Lisa’s face in her juices, and let herself fall down on her back, her eyes closed. 

***

Lisa got up from the floor and lay down next to her, stroking her chest, that was still moving up and down quickly. Opening her eyes again, Viv said: ‘That was very good. ‘But’, sitting up now, ‘you disobeyed me several times. You even thought it was a good idea to tease me. Do you know what happens with naughty girls?’  
‘They… they get spanked’, Lisa said.  
‘Yes. Even better: they get spanked very hard. Now get the spatula, give it to me and sit down in front of me, on all fours, lower on your forearms, with your ass up.’  
Lisa did as she was told, awaiting her spanking, or more accurate: desperately longing to be spanked. 

Viv was determined to see her girl ‘suffer’: she teased her by hitting her so softly with the spatula that it felt more like being caressed than being spanked. Viv stroked her upper body, her nipples, her arms, her legs, her ass so softly it felt like she was tickling her with a feather. 

All the time she was doing this, she talked to her: ‘You’re such a beautiful girl, your body is so perfect… But you really deserved to be spanked, and you know that. You’re such a naughty girl. I’m going to spank you so hard, until that gorgeous ass of yours is bright red. And after that, I’m going to fuck you so hard and deep you will scream for mercy.’  
Lisa moaned, God, she was so ready to receive all of this…

And then finally, Viv started spanking her ass. Slowly, and hard enough to cause mild pain… everytime Lisa thought it had been the last hit, Viv spanked her again. Her pussy was continuously dripping now - to prevent the lounge bed from getting wet, Viv had put a towel underneath her. Every slap on her ass made Lisa even more horny.  
Her ass was bright red now, and Viv finally decided that she had spanked her enough. She applied cooling cream on her red, sore ass by rubbing it in very gently, meanwhile kissing her neck, her back and her ass cheeks. 

When she touched her pussy, her hand was completely covered in her juices - Lisa could get so wet that she was sometimes a bit ashamed of it. Viv had assured her several times that was absolutely not necessary - on the contrary. If Viv had to make a top-3 of sexiest things ever, seeing and feeling juices dripping out of her girl's pussy was certainly in it.  
Lisa moaned loudly when Viv touched her pussy, she really needed to be released now…’Please, fuck me’, Lisa moaned, ‘fuck me hard’

‘Be careful what you wish for, babe. Because you might think that you love to be fucked hard, but I don’t think you’ve prepared for what I’m going to do with you.’  
Lisa moaned in anticipation, as Viv grabbed her hip with one hand and with the other hand, touched her soaking folds again. She played with her briefly, and then pumped two fingers deep inside her pussy, causing Lisa to moan loudly. She pulled her fingers out of her and pumped them into her again, and kept on doing that until she knew Lisa’s entrance was becoming rather sensitive… 

Then, without warning, she pushed three fingers in her pussy, pulling them out and pumping them back in again, and again, and again. Everytime she pumped her fingers into her pussy, it made that gorgeous sopping sound that Viv couldn’t get enough of.  
‘Open up that horny pussy for me, babe. I want to fuck you deeper’, Viv said.  
Lisa loved that dirty talk - it showed her girl was in charge and she was hers, and hers alone. 

Lisa had totally surrendered to her, sticking her ass in the air, her wet hole open to welcome Viv’s thrusts. Although her pussy was extremely wet and open, it was becoming quite sensitive now because of this specific way of fucking - pumping into her, pulling her fingers out completely and pumping into her again. Normally, Viv would only do that for a short time, but now, it was the only thing she was doing. Viv showed absolutely no mercy, fucking her so good, so hard, so deep, banging her long fingers into her, removing them, pumping back them into her again. 

Lisa loved to be fucked like this - after a couple of minutes, her pussy was always becoming so sensitive that it almost hurt when Viv pumped her fingers into her - and exactly that provided the gorgeous feeling of being totally at Viv’s mercy, submissive, helpless. 

When her pussy had become so sensitive it almost got unbearable, she lay still and she begged Viv to make her come. Viv smiled and started rubbing her clit, still fucking her hard and deep, but keeping her fingers inside her. Lisa growled like an animal, welcoming Viv’s fingers deep inside her pussy, as her clit was being rubbed so good it felt like it could explode anytime now. She crashed over the edge, groaning, growling and screaming, the muscles in her whole body contracted, until finally she let herself fall forward, flat on her belly, moaning softly.

Viv lay down next to her, softly caressing her ass, her back, her arms, until Lisa turned on her side, looking Viv in the eye.  
‘Oh God, that was so good’, Lisa said, still moaning a little. They shared a soft kiss and Lisa pulled herself closer to Viv.

‘Hearing you moan so loud again was super sexy, you know that?’, Viv said.  
‘I was loud, wasn’t I?’ Lisa asked.  
‘Yes, and I loved it’, Viv said.  
Lisa: 'And I loved the way you fucked me as well - my pussy got so extremely sensitive it was almost unbearable - but it felt sooo good’  
Viv smiled and kissed her.  
‘Glad to hear that. Fucking you like that is mindblowing, really, it is so sexy'  
Lisa blushed, smiled and kissed her girl.

'By the way, you were a shitty waitress, but I loved the way you made me come’, Viv said, causing them both to laugh.  
‘I really didn’t know you hated raw carrots’, Lisa said innocently.  
‘Yes you did know, and we both know you only put them on the plate because you wanted to be spanked’  
‘Guilty as charged’, Lisa admitted, smiling. ‘That spatula! We don’t need a paddle, you know, you can spank me with kitchen utensils anytime’, Lisa giggled. 'Or maybe just a spatula by the way, I wouldn't want to be hit with a garlic press', she smirked. They both laughed.  
'Or a blender. Ouch!', Viv added, laughing. 'Nope, no other kitchen utensils then. But I will definitely buy some extra spatulas and put one or two in every room so I can spank you wherever and whenever I want', Viv smirked, causing them both to laugh out loud. ‘Oh babe, you’re so strict with me’, Lisa said in a dark, sexy voice. They both laughed again, and Viv pinched her nipples. ‘You bet I am’.

‘I really loved being spanked like this. It felt even more humiliating - in a very good way. Like I’m really yours’, Lisa said.  
Viv pressed her naked body against hers and said: ‘You *are* mine, don’t you forget that’  
‘I won’t forget that’, Lisa promised, smiling, kissing her girl.


End file.
